


Quick Scene

by visceraboy



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: Just something only my rp friends will understand. Benrey and Gordon cuddle and discuss something Benrey did.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 7





	Quick Scene

Benrey rolls over, stretching his legs as he nuzzles his face into his pillow. His heavy eyelids try to force him into sleep as he yawns and curls against Gordon

"... I still don't like how you offered to let him punish you." Gordon said, not looking up from his phone.

Benrey didn't have any words, simply whining as he pressed his face into Gordon's arm. Gordon rolled his eyes.

"I know." he said, putting away his phone before rolling over and holding Benrey. "I love you, okay?"

"mmnmnnbb… love you too..."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for this so much."

Benrey's eyes shut as he pressed into Gordon more, his voice coming out as tired, slurred mumbles.

"but i.. shoulda watched 'em… now s'all bad n its-" he yawned. "'s all my fault…"

"By that logic, it's my fault, too."

"mmnnmm gordddooon…"

" Mmmmmnmm, Benreeyy." Gordon mimicked. 

Without warning, Benrey began to snore, and it was the best sound Gordon had heard in months.


End file.
